Dr. Paul Robotnik
Dr. Paul Robotnik (ポール・ロボトニック, better known by the alias Dr. Eggman (ドクター・エッグマン, Dokutā Egguman) is Paul Gekko's Cherry Timer counterpart. He an evil scientist and dictator who seeks to rule over the entire world and turn it into his personal Eggman Empire. Egg Army and Badnik Horde, and airships, he is ever persistent in his quest for world domination despite his constant losses at the hands of his most hated enemy Sonic the Hedgehog, who died after the birth of Obito Junior. Appearance Paul Robotnik resembles Future Rogue from Fairy Tail Universe albeit with messy longer hair being tied in a high ponytail that reaches midway down his back. Additionally, rather than being completely black, his hair is now black on the right, and a much lighter color on the left. He has red eyes with slit pupils. His clothing is also significantly different. He wears a long, light, high-collared version of a ferraiolo. However, the part of the ferraiolo that drapes over his shoulders is very dark, and the edges of the ferraiolo are adorned with a tiger-print pattern. Personality Paul is the quieter of the Eggman Counterparts. He mostly keeps a calm face and rarely shows any emotions that made him the evil genius who is constantly planning to take over the world. Abilities Paul Robotnik is a brilliant scientist and inventor with an IQ of 300 whose mastery of technology knows no bounds, able to create machines that can cause mass destruction or harness the power of nature and the divine itself. His remarkable skills as an engineer and programmer are best evidenced by the armies of robots and mechs he's created for his numerous world domination attempts, some of which he has been able to build and program in only a matter of hours. He is an incredibly skilled pilot: able to manipulate many different kinds of his own mechs, robots and vehicles in difficult battles with Sonic. His most well known ability is his masterminded plots and schemes, however even when successful his plans usually meet with failure due to Sonic and his friends and Eggman's own arrogant overconfidence. As the Yamata no Orochi Jinchūriki, Paul Robotnik swiftly and efficiently, dodge incoming attacks with relative ease and hide within his opponent's shadow, granting him the element of surprise in battle. Paul gained this ability by devouring his light. After having the light and shadows inside his body fuse together, Paul gained the ability to use both elements simultaneously, even giving his shadows the piercing properties of light. Besides his incredible power, Dr. Paul Robotnik was an intelligent schemer, able to lay out complex and successful plans to rule the entire universe. Shuhei Magic *Shadow Drive (シャドウドライブ Shadō Doraibu): A type of Magic-amplification technique used by Paul that brings out the true power of his Shadow Dragon Slayer abilities, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. Background 'Early Life' Seven years ago, Susanoo Uzumaki sealed the Yamata no Orochi deep within Paul Robotnik in Izumogakure. When Paul Robotnik was 20 years old, he was a fan of Sasuke Uchiha and desired to be a great man who had done his best to help mankind. Thus the doctor decided to follow in Sasuke's Brother's Footsteps and became a scientist. However, at some point he became obsessed with the idea of the entire world under his rule, and using his unmatched genius, began his plans. At some Point, Paul built his Jungle Fortress as his Base of Operations to hatch many schemes. Dr. Robotnik met Gear. While the nature of their meeting is unknown, the two of them eventually became rivals, with Gear proving to be Dr. Robotnik's greatest enemy. After their meeting, Dr. Robotnik made several attempts to conquer the world, but at every turn, his plans were laid to waste by Gear. Tailed Beasts *Yamata no Orochi Creations *Egg Fleet *Eggmanland *GFAS-E∞ Kaiser Gundam *Sky Armada *Ten-Tails Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters